This invention relates to a device for supporting a correction roller for correcting twist of a pipe conveyor having an endless transfer belt which is rounded off to form a long pipe in which a material is enclosed and transferred.
Such a device has been known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1-46,404 which is assigned to the applicant of this application. In this known device, a correction roller is rotatably supported by a U-shaped support metal which is fixed through spacers to a support frame and which is adapted to be tilted together with the correction roller relative to the pipe conveyor, thereby enabling the correction roller to be adjusted. In another known device, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 62-40,969, a U-shaped support metal supporting a shaft of a correction roller is pivotally connected to a support frame to be rotated by an operating wheel.
With the former device having the spacers, the operation for adjusting tilted angles of the correction roller is very troublesome and the adjustment of the tilted angles is effected only stepwise corresponding to thicknesses of the spacers. With the latter device with the operating wheel, the device is complicated in construction and expensive to manufacture.